The Morley Repute
by redfox1303
Summary: Brand X Unseen Scenes. Considers Mulder and Scully's relationship after the events of All Things. Warning: Graphic and Gruesome creepy crawly's. Disclaimer: Property of Chris Carter
1. Chapter 1

_It hadn't been long since he and Scully had become intimate; and since that faithful night the pair had been struggling with communication. Though they both felt strongly about one another, Mulder was concerned she'd felt she'd made a mistake and regretted their actions._

They'd been following up on a case Skinner had pulled them into regarding Morley cigarettes. Having just had the pleasure of meeting Darrell Weaver, Mulder wasn't feeling on top form. He coughed into his sleeve trying to dislodge the tickle in his throat. Scully was discussing the case with Skinner, and although he was trying to pay attention he had his own theories for what was happening.

They'd both spent far too much time in morgues. The cold atmosphere and metallic surfaces felt all too familiar. They needed to get out more. Contemplating their late night encounter, Mulder began planning their next hook up. Maybe then they could talk for once, really talk, as normal people do.

A fourth splutter and Mulder was struggling for breath. He saw the blood pooled in his hand and knew he was in trouble. The warm red liquid trickled down his hand and onto the floor prompting the other agents to dash to his aid. Scully reached for his hand; fear struck in her eyes as the realization hit them both.

Before he knew it they were in the lift on the way to the parking lot with Skinner in tow. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place but the agents had more pressing issues to deal with now.

"Where're we going?" Mulder asked, mopping blood off his hands.

"Don't talk, Mulder" Scully ignored him, from the driver's side she lease with Skinner which hospital they'd aim for so he could follow them.

The car screeched out of the concrete under-build. Mulder could tell she was scared for him and that meant things had to be bad.

Why did they always find themselves in such a situation? '_Because you go looking for trouble'_ he answered himself. '_Touché_'.

It was certainly true, and Mulder blamed himself for getting Scully caught up in it too. What if she was also infected? He shuddered at the thought.

He coughed hard, trying to gasp for air; again, and again they continued until he was unable to catch his breath. He felt her lean over and help undo his tie and top buttons with a free hand - his fumbled attempts proving futile.

Feeling something squirm in his palm, Mulder discovered the blood covered maggot-like thing. Realizing he'd just coughed the thing up, images of the latest victims wriggling lungs poured into his mind. He felt his stomach lurch in disgust.

"Mulder?" Scully probed

He lunged forwards and threw up into the foot well. The rental company was not going to be impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder was being wheeled through endless corridors of wards. He held the oxygen mask they'd given him close to his face, thankful that it was soothing his coughing fits. Scully was following beside the two men in doctor attire and a med student pushing the chair. They were deep in conversation and Mulder felt a little lost amongst it all.

"They're taking you to x-ray and then we'll admit you so you'll have a room" Scully bent down to address him, still keeping a fast pace.

"I have legs, Scully, is this really necessary?" He protested.

She gave him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut and deal with it. He decided it best to comply rather than feel the wrath of the red headed woman.

…..

Down at the x-ray unit, the doctors had cleared off leaving the technicians to do their work. Mulder was put in the exam room; waiting whist they fiddled with computers and prepped the machines. Scully appeared; apparently having gained a lab coat from somewhere.

"Put this on" She said handing him a hospital gown.

They were alone together for the first time in a long time.

"These things never cover my arse" He smiled, trying hard to keep from showing the anxiety inside.

He hated showing his true feelings, as did she. Between them they were hopeless at opening up. Starting a relationship (if that is what it even was) was going to be challenging in a number of ways but more so because they couldn't talk to one another about important things. Really, neither of them were used to emotion, their line of work had never called for it, and so it was sought to be avoided.

She returned the smile.

"Are you okay?" her tone lowered, as though inviting him to confide

He accepted the hand she squeezed his with, appreciating the contact.

"You tell me, Doc" He brushed circles on the back of her soft skin with his thumb, giving her an 'I trust you' look.

Scully forced a reassuring expression. She was never one for bedside manners, even throughout med school she excelled in the science but lacked the compassion for patients. Now, even here with Mulder she was struggling.

"We'll be with you in a sec Mulder; get changed, okay" she gestured at the foul patterned gown and left him alone to his thoughts.

Outside, and safely away from Mulder's sight she swore under her breath. Seven years spent as partners and now, as they had only just branched into a romantic relationship, it was extremely likely she might lose him to this x-file.

She rubbed the smallest tear from her eye. '_Get yourself together! Fix this, don't waste time getting wrapped up in emotions'_ She knew what she had to do as a doctor, as a scientist, and as Mulder's lover; she'd fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of the x-ray department, Mulder was now comfortably sat in his own private room. He lay with his arms folded behind his head, silently staring at the ceiling tiles and trying to mull over the transmission of the Tabaco beetles.

He fiddled with the raw bit of skin flaring up around the IV placement; deciding the painful incision was worth the pretty med student who was practicing on him.

The blur of Scully's red hair appeared in the corner of his eye, and he tilted his head to follow. She was talking with the consultant outside his room; both physicians glued to the x-ray in hand. From their expressions it didn't look good news.

Scully studied the x-ray, feeling her heart sink with the reality of it all; t was worse than she'd anticipated. She turned her gaze to her partner. Another case, another hospital admission. Scully was used to the routine, and was certain the FBI considered the x-files department a liability after such frequent incidents.

_'__Hate to alarm you, Sir, but your agent's lungs are wriggling with Tabaco beetle larva and he'll probably die from asphyxiation very shortly'_

She could picture Skinner's face now. He'd probably have assumed just as much.

Mulder's coughing fits lured Scully inside.

"Use the mask, Mulder" She placed the oxygen over his mouth.

"Any more nausea or dizziness?"

He shook his head in response, hungrily drawing in deep breaths.

Scully lent herself onto the edge of the gurney and revealed the x-ray of his chest.

Mulder flinched at the sight. Images of the body in the morgue flooded back to him; the larva, the blood, the gruesome and extensive damage the insects had caused. The same would happen to him.

"Surgery is our best option" She assured him, taking note of the cringed expression on his face.

….

The operating table was cold and hard where he lay. As the drugs began to take effect, Mulder felt consciousness escape him. The metallic blooded taste in his throat acted as remembrance of the danger he was in. He worried he might not wake up.

The periodic bleeping of the heart monitors were the last resonances he heard before drifting into an artificial slumber. The last thought in his mind; his partner, Scully, and the relationship he longed to continue with her after this bitch of an X-file.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's out" One of the doctors announced, and the surgeons set to work.

Walter was stood in the observation room anxiously peering in. Scully decided to fill him in before things got risky; they were just prepping for the time being and could do without her.

Skinner flipped the cover of his cell phone.

"I'm sending agents over to the factory now. I'm heading over to Darrell Weaver's with a team imminently. I just wanted to see how he's doing"

"Fine, at the moment" Scully sighed, "of course, we won't know quite the extent of damage until we're well into the procedure"

He nodded.

"You'll keep me updated?"

"I will"

Skinner left abruptly; now a man on a mission.

She pressed her eyes closed and took a slow breath, as she often did when Mulder was in the grips of death and it was up to her to put things right again.

'Damn it, Mulder' she thought. Why couldn't they just have desk jobs?

…

**Mulder's apartment, Four weeks ago**

She didn't need to ask him what had happened in the woods because she felt he was at peace, and that was really all that mattered.

Scully had witnessed the years of torment and unknowing Mulder had endured searching for his sister; finally now he knew the truth.

They'd sat still for a long while, comfortably in Mulder's apartment slumped on the coach with a glass of wine in hand until eventually he broke the silence.

"So many years I spent looking for her…I never knew…"

She placed a hand on his knee giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance,

"I think you knew deep down"

They took a swig of wine in unison; Mulder's gulp a lot larger than her own.

"When the boy took my hand it felt so real, as though he were actually there. He led me to the graves and I didn't want to go. I was scared of what he was going to show me, because I knew I'd find Samantha there…"

"Mulder, you don't have to-"

"Please, Scully, I want to share this with you"

Their eyes met and she knew instantly that she was the only person on the whole damn planet he'd ever share this with. She was his one in five billion. They were partners and yet so much more.

"My sister. She was happy, and free, and despite all of the pain and suffering she endured in those last few years, it was as though that time were erased. It was replaced with the goodness of our youth together, and the childhood innocence she'd always have. My sister was never meant to grow old, it was fate, but I'm not saddened by that"

A teardrop formed in the corner of his eye. One tear that stood for the years of heartache, the overwhelming search for answers, and the contentment of finally knowing the truth.

"I know she is in a good place, and that is the most I could have ever wished for"

It never seized to amaze Dana Scully just how compassionate her partner could be. She'd fought alongside Mulder for too long of a time to keep track, and the empathy and determination he carried in everything he pursued was beyond admirable.

She let him lean into her and her arms folded around him, feeling very much like home. She knew that this was the only man she could ever see herself with. Forever and always she would be his and he hers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good job everyone. Admit him to the ICU and we'll consult again when tests come back"

The surgeon snapped his latex gloves off, the others following suit behind.

Down in the ICU, Scully couldn't help fussing over a still anesthetised Mulder. She was exhausting all medical interventions in her mind to help fight this x-file.

It was well into the early hours of the morning by this stage and the hospital had adopted an unnervingly quite tone. The soft bleeping of Mulder's heart monitor began to send her to sleep. It was a reassuring remembrance that he was still alive, just.

He slept so soundly on his side. The covers pulled neatly over him by the nurses were nothing resembling the tangled mess of sheets she usually found him in in the morning.

She chuckled to herself.

If there was an interesting case to pursue, Mulder was up before the birds were singing. But god forbid they had a health and safety seminar she'd practically have to drag him out of bed.

She recalled the occasion she'd arranged to pick him up for their financial meeting with Skinner to go over expenses. It must have been only a year or so into the x-files.

_"Mulder!" She yelled, kicking the coach he was half hanging off. _

_He stirred a little and the throw rug slid down his thigh to reveal a little more than Scully was expecting. _

_"Jesus, Mulder, come on!"_

_She was used to the shambles that was Fox Mulder's living quarters, and had given up trying to teach him organisation in the household. _

_Instead of arguing, she gathered a suit from his wardrobe (who has a wardrobe but no bed?!) and chucked them on top of him before leaving._

_She almost slipped on a pile of porno magazines stacked on the carpet, tutting at the fact her thirty year old partner's house resembled a teenage boy's bedroom. And smelt like one too. _

_"If you're not down in ten I'm leaving, and this time I'm not covering your ass!"_

Scully giggled at the thought of their weird yet wonderful dynamic. Come to think of it, nothing had really changed between them. They'd always loved and respected one another; only now, as of recently, they were intimate as well.

She was determined not to lose what she'd just gained.

At that moment the phone rang causing her to jump in surprise.

She fumbled in her coat pocket to find the ringing device.

"Scully" She answered automatically.

"It's me; we're bringing Weaver in"


	6. Chapter 6

"I never had any doubts you'd figure it out," Mulder croaked painfully.

Scully smiled. It was the first time in nearly three weeks she'd heard her partner utter more than a single word. The recovery process had indeed been slow and intensive. She was glad to see him looking brighter.

"What's the drug, doc?" He gestured to the tube in his arm feeding him a steady flow of murky liquid.

"Nicotine, actually. Turns out Weaver was immune to the Tabaco beetles because his body was full of the stuff. Luckily we realised that in time to start you on a course"

"I haven't smoked since I was fifteen" he cleared his throat a little, feeling as though he'd swallowed razor blades.

"Unfortunately, although it's killing off the beetles, the nicotine is effectively poisoning your body. You've got a rough week to go until you've finished the course, - don't fiddle, Mulder!"

She swatted his hand away from the incision drip as he explored the bruised tissue surrounding the tube.

"When can I get out of here?" he asked

"When your doctor discharges you"

"You're my doctor"

"When I'm happy you're in good enough condition to leave"

He thumped his head back against the pillow fed up. She worried too much, he thought. She always had done, but it was nice to know she cared.

Scully smiled, amused by the fact he was silently stropping.

"Hey, - thank you for looking after me, again" he spoke it with sincerity and she knew he was grateful.

"It's what I do"

Their hands brushed skin softly and he kissed the back of her hand. Were it not for the way she looked at him he'd have believed their intimacy had been a mere dream of longing. Her eyes reflected that night of passion they'd shared.

Skinner knocked and entered, causing the agents to pull apart abruptly. Their superior was very much aware that they were close; they had been right from the start, but two agents working together and in a relationship was against the rules after all.

Scully stood up straight from the bed.

"Glad to see you're looking better, Agent" Skinner nodded.

"Thanks for catching the bad guy whilst I was stuck in here" Mulder replied.

The three exchanged and went through various paperworks on the case until Scully'd decided it was enough for Mulder. Once Skinner had filled in all the necessary reports he bid farewell to Mulder and Scully saw him out.

"Get him home and keep him there, he'll do less damage there then if he's let back too early" Skinner said when out of earshot.

"Do you mean damage to himself or collateral damage?"

"I don't want to see him in that office for at least two weeks; are we clear?"

"Crystal, Sir"

"I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning, I've got another case lined up for you. Goodbye Scully, -oh, and as a word of advice, keep whatever this is you and Mulder have going on professional in the work place please. I don't want to have to deal with you two on top of all else"

Taken aback by his remark, Scully couldn't find the words of defence quick enough. There was no point in trying to deny their relationship anyway. Skinner's expression read an 'I don't want to hear it, and I'm not interested' look.

"Dually noted. Goodbye, Sir"

Left rather embarrassed and caught off guard, Scully returned to Mulder. He'd finished the one dose for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're lucky they granted us permission to do this"

Carefully Scully connected the nicotine drip to her partner's elbow, as he lay sprawled on the coach, the closest piece of furniture to a bed he owned.

"The perks of knowing a doctor" Mulder smiled up at her.

She threw him a warning look. She'd wanted him to stay in hospital until he'd finished his course of nicotine, but of course, Mulder being Mulder had managed to convince her otherwise.

"Ease up, Scully, only four more days of this stuff and I'll be back to work" He wheezed, and coughed a little.

"Stop talking, Mulder" she connected the tube, taping in firmly in place.

"Ouch"

"And keep still or I can't get it in right" She nagged.

Mulder mouthed the words silently 'That's what she said'. He knew exactly how to push all her buttons. He was her comprehensive pain in the ass partner.

"Right" She checked her watch, "I've got a meeting with Skinner in an hour, are you going to be okay here?"

He nodded. "Thanks Scully, I really appreciate what you're doing for me"

"You're going to stay put, right?" She tucked a blanket around his legs in hopes that it might get him to remain in bed.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Good."

"Scully, one last thing; could you grab me the papers on the kitchen counter? I want to go over the notes for this new case" He asked innocently.

"Skinner said no work, you're supposed to be resting"

"How am I supposed to entertain myself? I can hardly jack off with this thing in my arm" He raised his wired arm to prove a point. The filter between his brain and mouth had failed him once more, but by now Scully was used to his scandalous tendencies.

"I dunno, watch some TV, like a normal person" She suggested.

He sighed in defeat.

"Here" she said, giving in and fetching the documents, placing them in his free hand.

"Thanks, honey"

"Oh, it's honey now is it?" She grinned.

"I was just trying it out, besides I don't know where I stand in this whole thing, I mean, what is going on with us, really? You and I both know what happened that night and now you're acting like nothing happened at all…"

They both fell silent, neither one knowing how to continue the conversation. It was a good question. They'd somehow bypassed the obvious. Since the Morley case they'd been so wrapped up in Mulder's brush with death, they'd had no time to properly discuss the events of that night.

"Can we talk about this tonight? I've got to go" She bent down placing a light kiss on his forehead, "Don't leave this apartment, okay"

Though not satisfied with her answer, Mulder agreed and gave himself up to the idea of a day's bed rest.

"Fine. Have a good day" he called after her.

Mulder was left alone in his apartment, instantly bored with the situation. He concentrated on the low humming of the fish tank and the steady flow of traffic in the street below.

His throat conjured another tickle and he winced at the sharp pain as he coughed and spluttered. Cursing under his breath he turned his attention to their newest assignment, scanning the file name.

'Well it's not exactly a cow sucker but it looks like an x-file' he thought to himself flicking through the pages.

Four more days. That was all he needed to get through.


	8. Chapter 8

Dana Scully was a woman who walked with purpose, as she marched into the Hoover building that morning. With Mulder's recovery in the forefront of her mind, she was desperate to crack on with the newest x-file and get home to her partner quickly.

Skinner's office had been redecorated but she failed to compliment him on the new décor; she was never one for small talk.

"This guy is considered highly dangerous, I suggest you act cautiously when dealing with this man, Agent Scully" Skinner warned.

He handed another file across the table; additional information on the recently opened x-file that she, and now Mulder as well, had been looking over.

"An individual who claims to be able to travel through time…" She said slowly, hoping Skinner would provide some assurance that there was more to the case than written on paper.

"Look, the man is insane. He's killed six people and been put away for it. There is just some 'unusual' evidence surrounding the case. I want you to delve a little deeper into this one"

Scully flicked through the notes hoping something would stand out, but everything pointed to a bog standard sociopath, hardly an x-file.

"Sir, with all due respect, I really don't think there is much else here, and I can't imagine much good will come from indulging a lunatic in his own made up fantasy. Would this not just be a waste of the FBI's time?"

Skinner raised his eyebrows. Because, of course, all the other hair-brained werewolf-featuring x-files were a far better use of the FBI's time.

"Well, unfortunately for you Agent Scully, I am the one that assigns the cases" he put simply, "I'll expect a report by next Tuesday"

Scully held back her further protests. She knew full well that Skinner had assigned this one in an attempt to keep them out of trouble for at least a week. He was probably still filing paperwork for the Morley case and could do with one less wacky x-file giving him a headache.

"Yes Sir" She nodded, collecting the file from the large desk.

She pulled her chair back across the carpet, composed herself and made for the doorway.

"And Scully…" He added without taking his eyes off his papers, "I don't want Mulder anywhere near this whist he's still on leave"

"Of course, Sir"

"Mulder is a danger to himself at the best of times. I want him at peak fitness before he returns to the field"

…

**Scully's home, Three weeks ago **

It was raining outside and it was keeping her awake. At least that's what she told herself.

Beside her lay her partner, Fox Mulder. A man she'd spent the past few years working with, fighting alongside, and falling in love with. Although, the last part she never dared mention.

He'd slept in her bed before, once or twice when they were too knackered after perusing a case. Mulder would scoot in next to her having kicked off his pants and sweater and they'd collapse in exhaustion alongside one another. In the morning he'd be up and out before she'd even woken.

This time was different. This time both she and Mulder had found themselves in bed together with other interests at the forefront of their minds. It seemed the romance was inevitable, obvious to everyone except the very two involved.

Neither could brush it off as a drunken mistake or getting caught up in the high emotions that came with working on the x-file cases. They'd made love together, collapsing in each other's arms, before doing it all over again.

She studied the man dozing beside her. For the first time, she found herself looking at Fox Mulder as something more than her greatest friend.

Gently she ran her finger tips down his bare back, exploring every curve, every bit of muscle tone. Every scar he'd endured in their line of work.

He stirred under her delicate touch.

"Mulder…"

"Mhmm" he sounded contently.

She placed a kiss on the back of his neck, "Good night, Mulder"

"G'night, Scully" he rolled lazily over wrapping her in his arms, "I love you…"

…..

After the balancing act on the staircase, Scully had managed to reach Mulder's apartment door struggling with a heavy box of files, her handbag, and the brown paper bag that carried her half eaten lunch. She nearly crashed at the final hurdle trying to fumble with the house keys but managed to make it inside without dropping anything.

She breathed a sigh of relief, only to discover the mess of paperwork scattering the apartment she'd cleaned just yesterday.

"Mulder?" She called out with an edge of annoyance, noting that the coach was empty.

She heard shouting from the other room but couldn't make out the words.

"Nicholas Rogers!" Mulder came rushing out of the study, "I know him; I met him at a psychology seminar when I was in Oxford. I knew I'd known the guy from somewhere!"

"What happened to enforced rest?" She asked, gesturing at the nicotine drip he'd slung over his shoulder to keep out of the way.

"Thanks" He took the lunch bag from the gesturing hand, "I'm starved"

She rolled her eyes as he dashed off to the other room taking a large bite out of _her_ sandwich.

So much for a relaxing evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Intensive Care Unit, After the Events of Biogenesis **

Scully hurried along the corridors towards her partner's private room in the intensive care unit. A canvas bag slung over her shoulder with her belongings. She had a plane to catch in a couple of hours but intended to say her farewells to Mulder beforehand, fearing this could be her last chance.

She made a brisk turn at the end of the hallway, her mountain boots scuffing at the recently polished floor, before pushing into his room.

She stopped dead, having almost fallen into the woman at Mulder's bedside.

"Hello, Dana" Teena Mulder spoke without looking up from her son.

"Teena, Good evening. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here"

She stood over the bedside, her coat remained on and she still held her handbag. She must have only just arrived.

Gently, she brushed her sons fringe out of his eyes. "How is he?" She asked.

"He's stable… for the time being"

Scully scanned the monitors for any dramatic changes, not wishing to jinx her own words.

Her partner lay still on the hospital bed, curled and scrunching his eyes, as though trying to fend off swirling nightmares from within. She couldn't begin to imagine what was going on inside that head of his.

"I'm leaving for Africa" She said, not quite sure whether Teena would give a damn of her whereabouts.

Teena turned quizzically to her.

"I believe by me doing so it will help Mulder, help find answers" Scully continued.

"I understand." Teena nodded, and went back to seeing to her boy.

Scully took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She must have looked a state. The past couple of days had been spent glued to journal articles on the web searching for anything that may help. She'd completely neglected make-up and had only just managed a shower before dashing out the door.

Mulder flinched a little in his unconscious state. Teena did not fuss over him, she was a caring woman but refused to mommy coddle any of her children, even in times like these.

Wondering if she should take her leave, Scully made to move.

"He used to have terrible nightmares, back when he was a boy" Teena began, "I'd try to wake him but I never could, so instead I'd hold him in my arms until they passed"

It was the first time Scully had seen Mulder in such a way. He was always so strong, but everyone is someone's child.

"I know he thinks I wasn't there for him. I could have done so much better, but after Samantha… it really hit us hard. I should have been a better mother to him" Her eyes swelled as she held back a tear. Teena Mulder would show no emotion, she was a strong woman. She always had been, for her family.

"I think losing a child is the worst thing that any parent can have to go through" Scully comforted, "I can't imagine how hard it must have been, for all of you."

Scully squeezed Mulder's hand goodbye, careful not to interfere with any of the wires hooked up to him.

"I should go, Goodnight Teena" She bid her farewells and made for the doorway.

"Thank you, Dana" Teena spoke softly, "Fox relies on you, and he trusts you"

"Of course, he is my partner"

"You're also his friend, and I know he thinks the world of you" She smiled.

For a moment, Scully thought she was going to cry herself.

"I hope you find what you're looking for in Africa"

Scully nodded, "Me too"

"Goodbye, Dana"

…

"I've booked us a meeting at Littlewood Psychiatrics tomorrow morning" Mulder announced with a mouthful of spaghetti over the coffee table, "Roger's worked there a few years back, I want to talk with some of the doctors that worked alongside him"

"Sounds a good place to start" Scully agreed.

Mulder coughed a little, gripping at his chest.

"Hurt to swallow?" She asked.

He nodded between coughs.

"Then stop shovelling it in like that and eat slowly. You're still recovering, remember"

They'd been researching on the case for hours and had only just gotten around to dinner at ten o'clock. Had Scully not insisted the importance of eating they'd have probably continued working well into the night.

"Thanks for dinner, Scully"

"One day I'll teach you how to cook something that's not come out of a microwavable packet" She smiled.

"Hey, come on, I cooked you pancakes that one time at your place. Remember, before we went on the Arthur Dale case?"

"No, Mulder, as I recall you set fire to my favourite pan and then left without telling me to go and chase some veteran baseball star"

Mulder paused, certain that he's memoir was correct over hers.

"I spoke to Skinner today… he mentioned 'us'." She started.

"Mhmm" Mulder nodded, only half listening.

"Mulder, we need to be careful, around Skinner I mean, and the Bureau"

He jumped up and made for the fridge, pulling out two cold beers and passing one to her.

"Look, Scully, I catch your drift but do we really need to worry about this? People get into relationships all the time in the workplace, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Speaking of which, are we even in a relationship? Are we 'dating'?" Scully remarked, deciding now was as good a time as any to broach the subject.

"We had sex" Mulder put simply.

'Well done, Mulder. Great that we've established that' She thought to herself.

"We did," She agreed.

"Well, we made love" He corrected.

"Is there a difference?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, well, I think so"

They paused for a moment, not sure how to continue.

He frowned unintentionally as he rubbed his side.

"Are you in pain?" She worried.

"Just my side" he massaged it with his palm, "twinges occasionally"

Scully placed her plate on the table, grabbing his off his lap and moving that aside too. She lifted his shirt to see the red swelling.

"Does it hurt to touch?"

"Sometimes"

"Take a breath in and out" She ordered, placing a cold hand on his bare ribs.

He did as he was told to keep the peace.

"It was good thought…" He said in a daydream.

"What?"

"Sex… Love, I mean" He contemplated.

"Could just be trauma" She mumbled to herself, "We'll go in for a scan tomorrow anyway".

She looked up at him to find he was already regarding her with the deepest eyes. He smiled.

"Yes" She returned the smile, "it was good… more than good"

Slowly Mulder leant in for a kiss, a kiss that had been well over due.


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder and Scully trudged across the car park to their spot in the visitor's section. Together they debated Mulder's theory over the Roger's case following the meeting with Littlewood's staff.

"So, Roger's leaves in ninety seven to start a practice of his own. Disappears off the radar for a couple of years and then turns up in New Mexico…" Mulder took a sunflower seed out of his pocket biting into it as it cracked between his teeth, " He starts up a consultancy business for private physiatrist help, enlisting his first five patients…"

Scully nodded along, agreeing but waiting for the punch line of Mulder's wild and whacky theory that would inevitably unveil itself.

"A further two years down the line, i.e. present day; three out of those five individuals murder unexpectedly and without warning, victims who have seemingly no relationship to them. Neither of the victims provoked or antagonised the executioners" Mulder picked out part of the shell from between his teeth.

"Come on then Mulder, where are you heading with this?" She pressed, knowing full well what was coming.

"Calm down, G-Woman, I'm getting there" He grinned, "Roger's claims to be responsible, pleading guilty in the court of law although no evidence can be found against him that implies involvement. But he was responsible, Scully; not directly, but I believe he triggered violent flashbacks within each patient, some kind of repressed memories, so powerful that they induced murderous tendencies"

Scully raised an eyebrow. Here it was, that big old theory that would cause them to bicker for the duration of the case until something ludicrously implausible would emerge, usually proving in Mulder's favour.

"Are you going to tell me that Roger's travelled back in time, somehow affecting his patients ability to cope with their past traumas, and subsequently induced murderous outbursts within these individuals?" Scully suggested with a hint of sarcasm.

She blipped the car as they reached the rental, throwing Mulder a stern look to get in the passengers seat. There was no way he was driving.

"Umm, no actually. I don't believe Roger's has the ability to time travel" He could tell she was shocked to his response, "I believe he was able to take his patients back in time, to whatever time their grievances occurred, so that they were able to confront their demons"

"Isn't that what a physiatrist is paid to do?" She asked smugly.

"_Literally_, take them back in time. Imagine you're their watching yourself and your past as it unfolds before you" Mulder articulated.

Scully did her best to not look impressed.

"Head for the penitentiary, we need to talk with Roger's in person" Mulder said pulling the passenger door shut behind him and almost smacking his head on the roof in the process.

He'd still not learnt that the Volvo was lower than their usual rentals, and was sure the FBI had downgraded them since he got both blood and vomit in their last Mercedes rental.

"No chance. You're supposed to be on rehab, Skinner would kill us if he knew you'd even come here with me, let alone if you show your face at the penitentiary. I'll go over there this afternoon. We're going to the hospital"

They sat in silence for a while as they rolled through the early morning city traffic. Why they'd planned their day to coincide with rush hour, Scully wondered.

"The penitentiary is on route to the hospital, you'll only have to double back…" Mulder suggested, aware that he was shooting blindly.

They pulled into the hospital underground parking and immediately Mulder wished they were anywhere but. He'd spent far too long in the place already, returning to it seemed counterproductive.

After hanging about in the waiting room whist Scully sorted paperwork they finally transferred to private consultation.

"Agent Mulder, how are you feeling?" The familiar doctor shook his hand enthusiastically. Mulder recognised him as the consultant that had dealt with him only a couple of weeks back.

"I must admit, your case is rather a unique one. All going well with the nicotine transfusions?" The man asked pulling out a file case; presumably his own.

"Working a treat" Mulder smiled, hoping Scully would leave them to it so he could get through the consultation quicker.

Scully's mobile echoed around the hospital room as it buzzed into action.

"It's Skinner. I better take this," She said, flicking the cover and making a swift exit.

Mulder's mind flooded with thoughts of the Roger's case as he pondered how it all linked together. He needed to speak with the man, even just for five minutes.

"If you could lift your shirt, I'll just have a quick listen" The doctor proceeded as Mulder was too slow to respond, still lost in daydream.

Fuck, it was cold. The metal scope pressed against his bare skin listening as he breathed in and out. He tried hard not to sound too laboured but he'd been struggling for a while to inhale without sharp pains.

"Okay…" the man contemplated, "We'll do some x-rays and go from there"

'Damn it' Mulder thought, concerned that the doctor hadn't let him go at that.

Just as Mulder emerged from x-ray, Scully walked back in with an apologetic gesture to the consultant for the disturbances she'd caused.

"X-rays just printing" He said, handing her a copy.

Mulder sat still on the edge of the bed watching the two medial professionals examine the scan against the light.

"Pleural Effusion" Scully muttered and the doctor nodded in agreement.

Mulder had no idea what it meant, but it didn't sound pleasant.

Scully sighed, "Skinner wants me over his office, and then I'll be heading to speak with Roger's"

"Okay" Mulder sensed a lack of invitation.

"There is a fair amount of fluid on your lungs. We think it would be best to remove it. It's a simple procedure; Dr Williams will explain it. I'll pick you up on my way back, okay?"

Scully made to leave and Mulder couldn't help but feel abandoned.

"Scully, wait. Be careful around this guy. He could be dangerous" He warned, admitting defeat that he was not going to be able to tag along on this one.

She smiled back at him, "I'll see you a little later"

Mulder watched the door shut behind her, wandering if he could sneak out unnoticed.

"Take a seat, Agent Mulder. Me and the nurse will be back in a few minutes to start the procedure. I'll just grab the disclosure documents" The doctor left leaving Mulder well and truly alone.

Why did it feel he was always signing his life away with those forms?


	11. Chapter 11

**Child's Centre, Two years ago**

"I'll call 911" The night mistress said, rushing out into the hall.

Mulder scooped the little girl into his arms. She was burning from running a fever, and felt limp and heavy in his arms.

"Scully" He spoke with alarm as his fingers grazed the back of her neck, finding what he already assumed would be there, the colonist mark.

She brushed the little girl's hair out of the way to see for herself. True enough, it was there, delivering a harsh blow to both the agents as it suddenly became clear just how much danger Emily was in.

"My God" Scully breathed.

Mulder knew she must have been suffering. Certainly for the past few days as the confusion, the emotional turmoil wreaked havoc on her conscience. He hated seeing her in pain.

As they paced down the hallway to meet the ambulance at the entrance, Mulder could feel the child's laboured breathing against his chest. He cradled her, holding her tight as Scully lightly stroked her forehead whispering words of reassurance.

In those moments before the paramedics arrived they had both felt so fearful. Chasing Bigfoot or up against a satanic cult wasn't a scratch on the sheer dread of potentially losing that little girl. They stood together, as parents would, worried over their surrogate daughter.

….

"The dressing will need changing a couple of times a day" The doctor advised, pressing gauze strips gently onto the puncture site.

"My partner can do it"

He grimaced as he leant upright too fast, reaching hastily for his shirt.

"You're welcome to stay in here until your partner is able to collect you" The man proposed, sensing the agent's eagerness to leave.

Mulder had already rolled off of the hospital bed and flicked his phone open.

"Thank you, but I think I'll call a cab".

Outside the hospital's large entrance doors, Mulder dived into the taxi. He intended to head straight for the penitentiary. He wouldn't technically be working, he would just help direct Scully's questions, he'd decided.

He tried to avoid thinking about the earful he'd receive from Scully for discharging himself against recommendation when he rocked up.

Upon reaching the penitentiary he noticed Scully's Volvo pull up into a car parking spot across the lot. Thanking the cab driver he tipped and shot out to intercept her.

"Scully, I've got some questions I want you to ask our suspect" He called jogging up behind her.

"Oh there you are. Sure, I'll add them to my notes" Scully sounded strangely calm and not remotely surprised by his presence.

"Just like that? You're not going to put up a fight?" Mulder smiled.

"I knew full well you'd go against doctor advice anyway and assumed you'd head straight over here"

Was he in trouble or had he charmed his way off the hook? Mulder was not quite sure himself,

"I'll be good, I promise. No intervening"

"How'd your procedure go?" She asked as they continued to walk up the stone steps of the penitentiary.

"As good as having a tube shoved into your side and then lung could go" Mulder pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from his jean pocket, tucking it under the front page of the file Scully held, "You're bonus questions for our suspect"

Scully rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we're having dinner tonight like normal people, at a sensible time, no x-files work allowed for the entire evening. Deal?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He opened the door for her as they entered the building, "I'll even cook"

"Now, that's a deal breaker"

"Alright, we'll go out some place. A celebration to the unravelling of the Morley case" Mulder proposed, "Among other things…"

They worked their way through the usual check in processes, surrendering weapons and all else. It had become second nature to them by now.

"I can't even remember the last time someone took me out to dinner" Scully joked.

"What about Maine?" Mulder asked removing his gun from its holster and placing it into the box provided.

She sniggered, "That sleazy dinner at 4am does not count, Mulder"

"Touche', G-Woman, what say we go a little more upper class this evening?"

They were buzzed through and lead into the interrogation room where Mulder branched off to wait behind the blacked out observation screen. He was glad to be close. He didn't trust this guy with Scully knowing what he'd been capable of.


	12. Chapter 12

Mulder leant forward in his chair trying to listen to the interrogation through the black out screen. Scully was getting nowhere with Rogers and it was beginning to frustrate them both. The man dazed into empty space, refusing to engage with any questions.

Scully sighed, shuffling her papers.

"Look, we are trying to understand what happened here. You are a seemingly innocent man who is claiming sole responsibility for murder's you were in no way involved in. Why? For what purpose?"

The man pressed his hands across his face, tired and fed up. "I've told the truth, but no one in this place wants to believe it"

"Time travel" Scully pressed, hoping he would offer a greater explanation.

The man nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't know, I can't explain it, I just can"

"You just can" Scully repeated.

Scully knew Mulder would be twitching behind the black out, desperate for answers that they were not going to get.

"Thank you, Mr Rogers"

She was about to leave just as Mulder burst in.

"Show me" He closed the door behind him and stood over the desk, "Enlighten me"

"Mulder!" She rose. It would be on her head if Skinner found out he'd been involved.

Mulder hesitated and quickly pulled her aside, "Two minutes, Scully, it's all I need with this guy"

She was angry with him for putting her in this position. Her pain in the arse partner had no self-control whatsoever. Did Skinner really expect her to be able to contain Mulder from an x-file? Either way, she decided that dragging Mulder out by the ear would probably gain them nothing; instead she'd let whatever be unfold.

"Thirty seconds, no more" She pulled the chair out for him and left.

Rogers shook his head slowly "If you're expecting me to take you back, you can think again. You've seen what happened to my clients"

"I've read the case, yes. Some pretty gruesome scenes I must say"

"I recognise you from somewhere" Rogers studied his face.

"Psych seminar in eighty six. That was a long time ago"

"I do remember; you were a bright student. But no, it was sooner than that. I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Cut the crap, Rogers. Come on, how do you do it?" Mulder pushed, knowing his time was running out.

The man raised his cuffed wrists and leant on the table "You know, so far you're the only one who actually believes me"

"I _don't_ believe you. Not yet anyway"

"It's dangerous, me taking you back. You don't understand the consequences. What could happen if your mind remembers what it tried so hard to forget"

Mulder nodded, he understood the risks, if this guy could do what he claimed to be capable of.

"You have to be willing to accept what is. Taking you back changes nothing. The past has already been written"

"I understand"

….

A bright light filled the room. Mulder fell hard onto the ground, a carpeted floor with a familiar smell. He blinked his eyes hard as a pain sored through his body. Everything was loud and harsh to the senses, until just as quickly as it had all started, it stopped. There was darkness as he rolled onto his side, pressing himself up on his elbows.

He crawled forward noticing a window and shadow cast from a doorframe. A young boy lay collapsed on the floor next to him. He reached out to check if the boy was alive, but his hand fell through the body like a ghost. The boy was his younger self. The memories flooded to him. His father's gun thrown across the floor out of reach, and the absence of his sister.

"Samantha!" He called out, but his voice no longer existed.

He felt a jolt and a flash as he was thrown into the evening's bitter chill. Outside he was looking in on the house. Police cars filled the driveway and the street was blocked with officers sending out a search party for the missing girl. He spun around trying desperately to gain his bearings.

He spotted his mother and father looking strangely youthful as they spoke with the police officers, his mother in tears, his father trying to hide the guilt. Behind them, perched on the trunk of one of the police vehicles his younger self was wrapped in a grey blanket sobbing quietly, his face shimmering with tears.

"It's going to be okay, kid, they'll find her, don't you worry" An officer placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mulder walked deeper into the scene. He studied his younger self. The exact moment he'd lost all hope in the protection of adults, and the exact moment he'd gained a powerful belief in the existence of life outside this planet.

Another jolt and he was transported into a bedroom, his bedroom. It was dark once more but the landing light lead him. The familiar boy sat cross-legged at the top of the stairs listening to his parent's arguments.

"How could you let this happen? Our child, my daughter!" His mother's words chilled him to the bone.

The boy looked on edge, fearful that his parents would discover his presence, scared more by the subject of discussion. Conversations that seemed so confusing to him as a child began to fall into place as an adult.

"Fox…?" Mulder tried to communicate with the boy but he was not truly there.

He was thrown backwards, like a hard blow knocking him to the floor.

….

"Mulder" The words drifted closer. "Mulder!"

His eyes opened letting in the artificial light of the interrogation cell.

Scully helped him to sit up.

"What happened?" He asked in a daze.

Out of the corner of his eye two bodies were removing Roger's with force from the cell.

"Our suspect knocked you out cold" She said simply as though he deserved as much.

He rubbed the back of his head, the part of him that had hit the deck first.

"No, he did something to me, it was incredible. This guy is legit, Scully"

She raised an eyebrow sure he was concussed.

"There was a camera running, I need to see the tape" He dashed to his feet almost losing his balance in the process.

Together they watched on rewind as Roger's leant across the table and lightly touched Mulder's forehead. A white light filled the screen resembling a pyrotechinical malfunction before both men were thrown backwards.

"I don't remember a light" Scully said confused.

"Two words, Scully: Time Travel" He smiled.

"Your stitches are bleeding." She pointed out.

"We need to run some tests on this guy…. I've never experienced hypno-regression in this much detail…"

"Mulder, your stitches!" She grabbed him to keep him from causing further damage.

"Oh" His hand brushed the damp patch of t-shirt.

"You must have torn them when you fell"

Mulder's mind was racing with excitement. He questioned how much he could learn with this man, how much anyone could discover about their past; so many secrets to be unearthed.

"Let's go home, Mulder. I say we should call it a day from here"


End file.
